


I Love My Husband

by chapelle



Category: Boyfriend to Death, Till Death Do Us Part - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Necrophilia, Oneshot, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapelle/pseuds/chapelle
Summary: I tell myself that I love my husband. Oneshot.





	I Love My Husband

_I love my husband_ , I tell myself as he plays with my hair. I ignore the dried blood caked to his fingers, the maggots I can feel crawling over me; all I focus on is his warmth, and the attention he gives me. 

“Dearest,” he starts slowly, a smile evident in his voice. I shudder slightly, chills running down my back at how sweet and calm his voice is. A voice in my head screams that this isn’t right. I ignore it and look up at him as he continues. “I was thinking that perhaps we could work at making you... understand me.”

Confusion hits me first, but realisation soon follows. Tears prick at my eyes and I open my mouth to beg, but I’m too slow. He pushes his fingers into my mouth, gently ordering me to suck them. I gag at the taste but do so, forcing myself to calm down and reminding myself that _I love my husband_. He smiles and uses his free hand to ruffle my hair again, murmuring soothingly as I calm down and lose myself in the attention. 

He pulls away slightly, eliciting a soft, disappointed whine from me. The voice telling me to escape fades, but only slightly, becoming replaced by a different thought; _I love my husband._

Even as he has me grind against the corpse of the woman I had thought he was cheating on me with, this thought echoes in my mind. 

_I love my husband._


End file.
